Inocencia perdida
by Saulen
Summary: Spin-off de ojos de inocencia. Allen Walker se sacrificó para vencer al 14 . Allana y Allena Walker han vuelto al pasado a buscarlo, sin saber que ahora deberán enfrentar a aquellos que pensaron les ayudarían, incluida la que en el futuro llegaría a ser su madre, en medio de la lucha por evitar que su corazón caiga por los exorcistas a quienes se enfrentan.


El siguiente fanfic es un spin-off de mi saga de Ojos de Inocencia. De cierta forma es como un epílogo al epílogo de Inocencia eterna, pero en si es un fanfic independiente. Como el manga ha avanzado bastante desde que terminé el último fic, habrá algunas variaciones en cuanto a los hechos, respetando el canon lo más que se pueda. No podré actualizarlo tan seguido, pero haré lo posible. Espero que les guste.

00000000

Rojo. El sabor metálico del líquido que mancha todo su cuerpo se escurre a través de su boca, provocándole náuseas que se acentúan con el esfuerzo que realiza al caminar lentamente hacia adelante. Arrastra su espada con el brazo derecho mientras siente que la sangre que abandona su cuerpo por la herida de su pecho y la baja de temperatura de la nieve le debilitan cada vez más. Sus ojos, nublados de rojo, incapaces ya de percibir nada más que manchas borrosas, solo distinguen la luz que se encuentra al final de la intensa oscuridad a su alrededor, y que jamás podrá alcanzar.

-Ah… -Es el único sonido que su debilitada garganta logra proferir antes de caer de rodillas. La espada se resbala de su mano y cae sobre el hielo que lo sostiene, creando un ruido vacío. Ya no hay nada, ya no importa nada. Cierra sus ojos y eleva la cara mientras en su mente se dibuja la figura de sus compañeros, de quienes escucha sus risas, de sus amigos, a quienes recuerda con palabras de confianza, y de su familia de quien recuerda las últimas palabras que escuchó…

-_Te amo… Allen… _ -La voz de una mujer resuena en la distancia.

-Le… na… lee… -Logra articular su nombre mientras entre los cabellos blancos que cubren su rostro, logran distinguirse lágrimas abriéndose camino entre la sangre de sus mejillas. En otro lugar, en otro mundo, unos ojos amarillos observan con tristeza el destino de aquel que eligió a su mundo por sobre él mismo.

-_¿Valió la pena?_ –Escucha una voz seductora que parece abrazarlo en medio de su desesperación. Los ojos del exorcista trabajosamente se mueven hacia el cielo. -_¿valió la pena…?_

_0000000  
_

**Inocencia perdida**

_1era noche – Estrellas gemelas_

Finales del siglo XIX

El silencio del sueño y la oscuridad reinan sobre el valle inglés que aloja en su centro al edificio de la Orden Oscura. Hace dos meses que Allen Walker abandonó a sus compañeros para luchar por sí mismo contra el 14° Noé que poco a poco posesiona su cuerpo, dejando atrás a Lenalee, que se quedó sola tras la desaparición de Lavi y Bookman, por un lado, y Kanda, que partió a buscarlo junto con Johnny. La joven exorcista está asomada al balcón de su habitación en el edificio de la Orden, recibiendo la brisa nocturna con expresión apagada, recordando la última vez que Allen habló con ella.

-_Te amo a ti y a la Orden… _-Sus palabras retumban como un poderoso terremoto en su entereza. Su cuerpo le duele por las múltiples misiones que ha tenido que tomar sola ahora que sus amigos han desaparecido, gritando a través de las heridas que adornan su pálida piel.

-Allen… -Susurra su nombre al viento, como esperando que la brisa que la envuelve lleve sus palabras hasta los oídos de aquel de quien día tras día espera su regreso. Sus lágrimas se disuelven en sus secas mejillas, mientras sus ojos brillan con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Suspira e intenta que la frescura y la oscuridad se lleven los pensamientos que la atormentan, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que en algún lugar de la tierra Allen también los está cerrando. Imagina su rostro sonriente y le basta para calmarse un poco. Deja escapar un leve suspiro y se dispone a entrar a su habitación, cuando una chispa de luz en el cielo llama su atención. Dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia la bóveda estrellada y observa de nuevo la chispa blanca, que ahora ha chocado contra otra de color morado intenso. –Eso… ¿acaso es…? –Profiere extrañada. Desde donde está solo ve los puntos que vuelan como luciérnagas a gran velocidad.

00000000

En el lugar de la batalla, una joven de cabello blanco largo, de alas angelicales brillantes está luchando contra una figura negra, que porta una capa con antifaz y porta una espada larga que blande con un solo brazo.

-¡AAAAAhhh! –Profiere la joven mientras entre sus manos crea una esfera de energía que le arroja a su atacante, pero éste la desvía con un movimiento de su arma. Su ojo izquierdo porta un monóculo con forma de engrane que recubre un gran ojo negro con líneas rojas concéntricas.

-… Esto no cambiará nada… -Dice el hombre. –Aquí pasará lo mismo… ¡LO MISMO! –Grita con determinación, mientras lanza un corte de aire con su espada, que al dirigirse hacia ella, corta la dimensión, dejando ver el universo por dentro de la onda, sin embargo, la joven invoca otra bola de energía blanca que impacta contra el ataque, creando una onda expansiva que mueve los árboles bajo sus pies. Luego del impacto, la joven alada se recupera, volviendo a su posición de ataque. Las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo cicatrizan en el mismo instante.

-Hemos llegado hasta aquí. –Su voz parece la de dos personas hablando por la misma garganta. Sus ojos morados reflejan determinación al mismo tiempo que al familiar rostro de su atacante.- Así que aquí mismo… -Crea otra bola de energía de mayor tamaño.- Por él… ¡debo derrotarte! ¡vinimos a buscarlo y no nos iremos sin él! –Levanta los brazos, extiende las alas y deja escapar otra onda de poder blanco, la esfera aumenta de tamaño y se la arroja a su enemigo, quien sin perder un instante se arroja contra el ataque e intenta rechazarlo con su arma, creando otro filo negro que aumenta de tamaño para balancear la masiva cantidad de energía que lo embiste.

000000000

Mientras tanto, Lenalee, que ha percibido que se trata de una pelea, vuela a toda velocidad hacia el lugar, confundida por la familiaridad de las energías que se están enfrentando.

-_Este poder… no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! _–Se repite a si misma mientras se acerca. Rápidamente distingue el choque de los poderes de ambos combatientes, que han procedido a aumentar más el poder de sus respectivos ataques, lanzando rayos eléctricos en todas direcciones, mientras comienza a crearse un tornado a su alrededor debido a la descompensación de la temperatura.

-¡AHHH! –Grita la joven peliblanca.

-¡AAAAHH! –Grita también el hombre-sombra contra el que luchan. La onda de energía negra comienza a hacer retroceder a la bola blanca, hasta que su usuaria le agrega más energía, aumentándola de tamaño. Al hacerlo, en la frente de la chica aparece un símbolo que Lenalee reconoce de inmediato.

-Esa… esa es… -De repente su rostro se descompone, sus pupilas se contraen y su cuerpo se congela. –Esa es la cruz… -Por sus recuerdos pasan incontables imágenes de la cruz del dorso de la mano exorcista de Allen. El mismo símbolo está ahora en la frente de la misteriosa joven. -¡Es la cruz de Allen! –Profiere en voz alta, provocando que los contendientes se den cuenta de su presencia en el campo de batalla.

-¿Huh? –Profiere la sombra, cuya forma y rostro sorprenden aún más a Lenalee.

-¿Allen? –Pregunta sorprendida. La persona posee la forma, figura y presencia de Allen, sin embargo, no hay duda de que un aura de violencia y oscuridad lo rodea. -¿¡Allen! –Grita de nuevo. La joven que está resistiendo el ataque del enemigo la mira y sus pupilas se dilatan al instante que se llena de la poderosa impresión de encontrarla.

-… tú… -Es lo único que logra decir. El enemigo se da cuenta de la abertura generada y aumenta al máximo su poder, cortando en dos la esfera de energía y haciéndola explotar, golpeando directo en el cuerpo de la joven, que no puede reaccionar a tiempo para detener el ataque.

-¡No! –Grita Lenalee, volando con su inocencia hacia la explosión, pero la onda expansiva es demasiado fuerte y la manda sin control en medio de un torbellino a estrellarse entre los árboles. La joven que recibió el ataque se esfuerza por soportarlo, pero la oscuridad que emana es demasiada y comienza a desgarrar su vestido, dejando heridas sobre su piel.

-Hermana… esto es demasiado… -Le dice una voz en su mente.

-Lo se… -Se contesta a sí misma. –Pero podemos hacerlo… por él… ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! –Con determinación extiende sus alas y logra crear entre sus manos una flecha de luz, que arroja entre el mar de energía que amenaza con aplastarla, cortando en medio de él y dándole en medio de la cabeza a su oponente.

-¡Ughh…! –Es lo único que profiere el atacante. Su cabeza se inflama y explota, liberando una onda de energía negra que seca el bosque que los rodea y golpea de nuevo con más intensidad a la joven alada.

-¡No! –Es lo único que logra gritar antes de que sus alas se disuelvan, momento en el que su cuerpo se separa en dos figuras que alcanzan a tocarse las manos en el último instante.

-… Su energía… -Le dice un cuerpo al otro antes de materializarse.- Su energía te llevará… yo te alcanzaré… -Le dice la una a la otra antes de perderse en la explosión. A lo lejos se ve un destello blanco que sale disparado del lugar, mientras otro se estrella en el piso del lugar de la batalla.

00000000000

Amanece. Lenalee se levanta de los escombros que la cubrieron luego de que la onda expansiva la mandó volando. Comienza a caminar sosteniéndose un brazo que aparentemente tiene roto, colgándole al revés. Con mucho dolor se abre paso por el sendero, su mirada fija en el humo que todavía sale del cráter que formó el choque de la joven al ser lanzada del cielo. Mientras avanza, Marie y Chaoji la encuentran.

-Es Lenalee-sanssu. –Dice Chaoji. La joven exorcista asiente pero de inmediato los ignora, avanzando de nuevo en la dirección que seguía originalmente. Siente los cartílagos de sus rodillas reventarse por la inflamación del golpe recibido, pero no puede no hacer caso de la presencia que la llama.

-¿Estás bien, Lenalee? –Pregunta Marie, extrañado de su actitud. Lena solo asiente sin volver a mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en el lugar a donde quiere ir. Al escalar una pequeña pendiente, su rodilla derecha colapsa y se desliza hacia un lado, pero Marie rápidamente se desplaza hasta su lado para sostenerla.

-No seas imprudente, Lenalee. –Le dice con tono de regaño. –Sea lo que sea, nosotros podemos ayudarte también. –Agrega preocupado. Lenalee lo mira y asiente, luego con el brazo izquierdo señala el cráter que hizo la caída del rayo de luz que salió de la joven. Chaoji se adelanta corriendo hasta la orilla y se queda observando nerviosamente.

-Esto… esto es increíblessu. –Mira a su alrededor y ve las secuelas de la batalla. Una gran porción del bosque destruida por el último impacto, y al fondo, en un cráter, una chica de cabello blanco y corto, piel pálida y de alrededor de 1.60 de estatura está tirada, desnuda e inconsciente en el centro. Lenalee llega con la ayuda de Marie y la observa, dándose cuenta de que no es la misma mujer que hasta hace un rato estaba luchando contra la sombra con la figura de Allen.

-Marie, llévame con ella. –Le suplica agotada. Marie contempla su decidido rostro por un instante y asiente.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos con cuidado. –Luego mira a Chaoji. –Chaoji, ayúdanos. –Le ordena. El exorcista se coloca del lado izquierdo de Lenalee y juntos los tres bajan deslizándose por la pendiente generada por el impacto. Al llegar hasta ella, Lenalee se deja caer de rodillas a su lado y la sostiene entre sus brazos. A lo largo del cuerpo de la joven se distinguen múltiples cortadas y golpes, Lenalee recuerda haber visto la piel de la joven alada sanando en los mismos lugares en los que la chica que tiene frente a ella está herida.

-… Huh… -Un gemido salido de la garganta de la peliblanca atrae la atención de los tres. Marie le da un golpe en la espalda a Chaoji para instarlo a que cubra a la chica con su chaqueta. El exorcista rápidamente cumple con lo solicitado, no sin antes sonrojarse y desviar la mirada de la esbelta figura de la joven.

-… Gracias… -Profiere abriendo sus ojos mientras logra cubrirse con la chaqueta de exorcista, que parece inmediatamente identificar. Lenalee reconoce de inmediato los ojos de la joven, asociándolos con los de Allen.

-… No hay duda… -Dice con la voz temblorosa. –Esos ojos… -Toca sus manos. –Esta presencia… -Por un momento ve en ella el rostro de Allen, pero de inmediato se niega a si misma, la suelta y se pone de pie a pesar del dolor, dándole la espalda.

-… No se quien eres… pero tienes muchas preguntas que responder. –La mira sobre el hombro. La peliblanca se pone de pie poniéndose bien la chaqueta y subiéndole la cremallera. Los dos exorcistas hombres entonces vuelven a mirarla.

-… Yo… -Su voz se escucha por primera vez. Tanto Lenalee como Chaoji y Marie reaccionan ante la familiaridad de su voz. –Yo… -Repite de nuevo la joven.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta Marie. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Yo… -Dice la joven de nuevo, con cierto rubor bajo las mejillas. Lenalee vuelve a verla con seriedad. –Yo tengo hambre… -Acto seguido su estómago lanza un rugido que hace eco en la extensión de lo que queda del bosque, haciendo que incluso las aves vuelen. Los tres exorcistas que la acompañan se sonrojan.

-… En ese entonces… será mejor que vayamos a casa. –Reacciona Marie. –De seguro Komui-san estará interesado en hablar contigo. –Lenalee continúa mirándola con desconfianza. Al escuchar el nombre de Komui, cierta emoción parece despertarse en el rostro de la chica, pero de inmediato logra controlarse.

-Vamos entoncessu. –Agrega Chaoji. –Yo le ayudaré a Lenalee-san. –Se ofrece rápidamente a apoyar a su compañera. Marie se aproxima a la peliblanca y le tiende la mano. La joven asiente, pero al momento de entrar en contacto con él, vuelve a quedar inconsciente. El hombre la atrapa y la toma entre sus brazos de nuevo, cargándola en su espalda de vuelta hacia la orden.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento… -Comenta mirando a Lenalee, que no le despega la mirada desconfiada a la joven.

00000000000

En otra ciudad, el equipo Kanda-Johnny sigue en su búsqueda de Allen. El espadachín está sentado en una banca bajo la luz de un farol nocturno mientras espera a que su inocente compañero consiga la cena del día. Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde que se unió a Johnny para buscar a Allen, y no han encontrado más que pistas difusas. Sin duda encontrar a un fenómeno payaso de cabello blanco no es tarea fácil.

-¡Kanda-san! –Viene corriendo su compañero, que trae entre los brazos lo que parecen ser un par de hamburguesas.

-¿Otra vez eso? ¡¿Qué acaso no te dije ya que estoy harto de ese pan con carne? –Le reclama enojado.- ¡A mi me gusta la soba! –Recalca. Unas mujeres que van pasando cerca comienzan a murmurar luego de escucharlo, lo que hace que baje la voz.

-Ya, tranquilo, Kanda-san. Recuerda que en esta ciudad no hay mucha variedad tampoco. –Se disculpa mientras le pasa la parte que le corresponde a su compañero. Éste la toma de mala gana y empieza a comer.

-Pues tú deberías aprender a cocinar, científico bueno para nada. –Insiste el peliazul antes de dar la primera mordida.

-La verdad es que se hacer sándwiches. Al jefe Reever le gustaban mucho. –Se imagina a Reever con un sándwich en la mano, sonriente. En ese instante, Kanda deja de comer y se pone de pie, como un sabueso que ha olfateado su presa. -¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta el joven. Kanda de inmediato sale corriendo sin darle más explicaciones, lo que lo obliga a rápidamente recoger sus cosas y echarse encima ambas maletas. -¡Espérame, Kanda-saan! –Le grita. Kanda sale rápidamente del pueblo y se queda con la mirada expectante hacia el paisaje. Sus ojos logran distinguir que algo acaba de caer con gran fuerza en un lago cercano. En ese instante, Johnny por fin logra alcanzarlo casi sin aliento.

-Kanda… -san… yo… -Dice sin aire.

-Este olor… es extraño, pero de seguro es él. –Se pone serio.

-¿Acaso eres un perro o algo así? ¿Desde cuando tienes tan buen olfato? –Comenta su amigo. En ese momento se percata de que pueden haber encontrado a Allen. -¡Allen! –Dice emocionado.

-Parece que está dentro de ese lago. –Dice más serio el espadachín. Johnny pone una expresión aterrada al escucharlo.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunta Kanda, extrañado. -¿Te atragantaste con tus panes con carne? –Se burla sarcástico.

-… si está… en el fondo del lago… -Traga saliva. -… Puede… que se esté… ahogando… -Dice con un hilo en la voz. Kanda siente que un yunque le cae en la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el chico tiene razón. Rápidamente se quita el abrigo, corre hasta el lago y se arroja al agua. Johnny viene corriendo detrás de él, aterrado. No se ha percatado de que alguien más ya está siguiéndolo, un par de ojos rojos brillan entre las sombras, observándolo.

-¡No te ahogues, Allen! ¡No te ahogues! –Grita nervioso. Kanda se sumerge lo más que puede, sosteniendo la respiración sin problemas. En el fondo logra distinguir un cráter, como si algo se hubiese estrellado. De repente recuerda haber visto una chispa de luz recorrer el cielo y caer, pero la confundió con una estrella fugaz. Baja más y encuentra una burbuja, dentro de la cual puede sentir una presencia parecida a la de Allen.

-Brote de habas… -Piensa mientras nada hacia ella. Al llegar al fondo, se sorprende al ver a una joven de cabello blanco largo y piel pálida, que está desnuda e inconsciente dentro de la burbuja, más o menos de la misma edad que Allen. El espadachín no lo piensa dos veces y la toma entre sus brazos, procediendo a nadar hasta la superficie lo más rápido que puede. Al ir ascendiendo, se da cuenta de que la joven abre los ojos y lo observa con nostalgia, abrazándolo de inmediato. Sus ojos, muy parecidos a los de Allen, hacen que el joven espadachín se llene de nostalgia.

-¡Auxilio! –Sus pensamientos son rápidamente interrumpidos por los gritos de Johnny, a quien siente en peligro. Al emerger del agua, la joven se abraza a él sin decir nada.

-No te sueltes. –Le dice en tono serio. –Vamos a tener un poco de acción y hay algunas preguntas que quisiera hacerte. –La joven no le contesta, y en vez de eso se abraza más a él, en silencio. Kanda comprueba que está segura y activa su inocencia, impulsándose sobre el agua para de un salto llegar hasta donde está Johnny, golpeando al akuma que lo acechaba, descubriendo que se trata de un nivel tres.

-¡Kanda-san! –Le grita Johnny. Luego ve a la chica que lleva en la espalda. -¡Allen se convirtió en mujer! –Se sorprende al verla.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡no se trata del brote de habas! _Espero…_ -dice mirando a la joven, que no parece sorprendida por la presencia del akuma. Se baja de su espalda y Johnny rápidamente la recibe, dándole su bata de científico para que se cubra.

-Exorcista… puedo sentirlo… hay un noé… ¡dámelo! –Amenaza el atacante. Kanda hace un gesto de superioridad y con un movimiento de su espada se desplaza hasta quedar detrás del monstruo. El akuma vuelve su mirada hacia él, solo para darse cuenta de que ha sido cortado en dos. Al instante cae derrotado y explota.

-¿Noé? –Inquiere Kanda, mirando a la joven, que está sentada en el piso, abrazándose por debajo de la chaqueta que Johnny le ha dado. -¿Eres un Noé? ¿Por qué estabas ahí? ¿Por qué te pareces al brote de habas? –La amenaza con su espada. La chica se pone nerviosa e intenta retroceder, pero Johnny se interpone entre ella y la espada, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-… ¿cómo te llamas? –Le dice más amable. Kanda hace un rostro de inconformidad, pero guarda su espada. La joven tiembla un poco y se incorpora.

-… Yo no soy una Noé… sé lo que son, pero no soy una de ellos… -Kanda la mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que no está mintiendo. Asiente en silencio.

-Mi nombre…

000000000000

En otro lado, Komui está frente a la joven que rescataron Lenalee y los demás, habiéndole hecho la misma pregunta, la cual dubitativamente se había atrevido a contestar.

-Por favor. –Insiste el supervisor. La peliblanca reconoce la calidez y honestidad que recuerda en los ojos de Komui.

-… Mi nombre es… Allana.

0000000

-… Mi nombre es Allena. – Le contesta a Kanda la chica de pelo largo. Las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo siguen hablando, con un mismo objetivo en común y una sola voz.

-… Vine a buscar a mi padre. –Dicen ambas, cada una en el lugar en el que se encuentra. Kanda, Johnny, Lenalee, Chaoji, Marie y Komui todos lucen sorprendidos ante la declaración.

-… Y mi padre es… Allen Walker. –Terminan ambas.

000000000

En otro lado, Neah está conversando con Allen, a quien tiene atado con cadenas en un poste dentro de su mente. Walker luce agotado, mientras el noé se ve más fresco.

-Parece que hay una presencia en este mundo con la que no contábamos, recipiente mío. –Le comenta el huésped a su anfitrión.

-… Puedo… sentirla… -Dice Allen, reflexivo.

-En otro mundo, en otro lugar, siento que he conocido ya a esta presencia. –Vuelve a ver hacia el cielo. –De seguro será divertido… -Hace una sonrisa sádica, lo que hace que Allen de inmediato se despierte, cubierto de sudor.

-… esta presencia… -Allen está en un cuarto abandonado en medio de la ciudad, moviéndose constantemente por miedo a perder el control del Noé. Se asoma hacia la ventana y siente la presencia que resuena con la suya. Cada una por su parte, las dos chicas pueden sentir que en algún lugar se encuentra aquél que han venido a buscar. Allen baja la mirada con tristeza y se aleja.

-… Una presencia como la mía… -Por un momento se llena de emoción, pero luego se deprime nuevamente. -… Ya no hay regreso… -Recuerda el último abrazo que le dio a Lenalee. -… No lo hay… -La sombra de Nea se siente más grande sobre él. Allana y Allena han llegado a un mundo donde la oscuridad está ganando la batalla. Con Kanda junto a Allena y Lenalee junto a Allana, las piezas comienzan a moverse para el último acto de la obra, encontrar a Allen Walker, y salvar a otro más que renunció a si mismo para que otros pudiesen ser felices…

(Continuará)


End file.
